Pulled Apart, Nowhere to go
by True Hobbity
Summary: OC WIP Avaryen is unlike others. With parents who are from different races, she is trapped in middle earth with no one to fall back on. Searching for adventure, she meets the Legolas who banished her parents from Mirkwood. Please RR .
1. A background

Avaryen the Elven Hobbit  
  
Claimer: I own the parents of Avaryen and Avaryen herself. Author's note: Avaryen is based on me, and if I were in Middle earth what I would be.  
  
"The Road goes ever on and on, Down from the door where it began, Now far ahead the road has gone, And I must follow if I can."  
  
That's the song that Gandalf taught me. He said being the grand daughter of Samwise Gamgee; I must know all the songs sung during his perilous journey. I can't remember my grandfather very well, except when he told me about his journey and all the hardships he had faced. He would always end his story with a sad note about his best friend Frodo and his passing to the Valinor. He always told me that, no matter how much he loved his family, he would have to leave them and join Frodo at the undying lands. I always wondered about Mr. Frodo, I only saw him in drawing, done by Grand father or other admirers. Grand father always made him out to be someone of great magnificence. Although since Frodo's passing, many have forgotten his existence among us and to others, his name is one found in books and not hearts. The Gamgee's however, Frodo Baggins of the Shire, Hobbiton, Bag End, Bagshot Row would always be remembered in our hearts and minds and kept in our soul.  
  
However, this story doesn't relate to Frodo or my grand father at all. This is a story about me, Avaryen; a hobbit and an elf. As the tale of the evil ring and the many tales wrapped inside of it, my story is like it in many ways. Inside my story is the story of my parents and inside the story of my parents is the story of the difficulties they had to face.  
  
As I grew older, I came to realise I was different from the others. Not only was I different in character, I was different looking as well. Memories of my childhood were of confusion and loneliness, other children kept their distance and their parents encouraged the remoteness from me to the world. The day when I questioned my parents about me and my needless existence, was the day I truly learnt of my life. At the young age of 11, I was filled with information that could change my life. The truth I was hidden from and the missing link to all my questions: My parent's meeting and the beginning of me.  
  
The first time I heard it, I didn't understand, it seemed like any other love story. Though as I grew, being away from everyone else gave me a lot to think about it. Slowly as time passed I began to realise why I was different and why I was so 'different' and 'special' as my parents would say. My parents met in Mirkwood, ruled by King Legolas. The king had welcomed my father, for he was the son of one his close friends (grand father) as they had walked the same path for many miles during the 'perilous journey'. There my father met Élen, my mother. She was a common wood- elf. Sitting upon the golden trees of Mirkwood, she hid herself finding peace and tranquillity. As she was quite and had the same grace as any other elf, she was heard by no one nor seen by any. Unknowing my father climbed the same tree and sat on a thick branch, a few from my mother. Mother picking up the sound of another, crept up behind my father and so was their first meeting. Their story is much to long to tell and eventually, my mother and father got along very well, and slowly their friendship grew into one of love. Hoping for the best, my father asked permission from his highness King Legolas, to wed the lovely maiden. As big as the King's heart was, he knew the people would not accept their kind to be wedded off to a halfling, though he could not refuse his close friend's son's plea. Agreeing, King Legolas allowed them to wed, although under the rule of never coming back to Mirkwood as their might be hate and peace might be broken. Mother and father agreed to the rule and left for Hobbiton. The hobbits did not welcome mother as much as father expected them to. With grace and beauty better than any other hobbit lass, they envied her and jealousy drove them apart. Though my parents love kept them together and they still managed to live their lives peacefully. A year after their wedding, I was born. Named Avaryen by my mother, I acquired looks from both the races; Elvish ears, brown wavy hobbit hair and a height taller than most hobbits, yet shorter than most elves. My mother spoke to me in Elvish and my father in common tongue. Fluent in both, I was also smarter than most hobbits. I had the stamina of an elf and elvish looking feet which were tough and hard like a hobbit.  
  
That shall be the story of my parent's past and a bit of my own. At the age of 23, I grew up to be beautiful, smart and helpful to my parent's on the farm and the kitchen. I was still deprived of friends and remained lonely. 


	2. Seeking a new life

By the age of 25, I started to get fed up of my forlorn life. Leaving upon the Edge of the Shire, I could see far beyond Hobbiton, by sitting on a tall tree. As a young girl, I had always dreamed of going those far places, in search of a new life, with many friends who accept me as I am. I had always pictured of me picking up my skirt, getting my cloak and hitching up a horse and galloping out towards unknown land.  
  
Getting bored, I decided that I was old enough to achieve that dream and move on with my life.  
  
"Father, Mother. I have an important matter to discuss with you." I started confident with my decision. Understanding the seriousness of the matter as the tone of my voice was stiff, they sat down near the fire place attentive. "Go on child, what is it?" My mother softly persuaded me to go on. A worried look was plastered on her face, as the last time something serious was bought up, was when I found out why I was different. "I wish to travel far and wide, too long have I stayed here and wasted my life alone. I do not belong anywhere; shops, pubs and playgrounds still close their doors on my face. I want to see the land far beyond, to see if I can belong somewhere. for this I need you permission. Please understand my needs and my reason for my actions." I finished softly. I waited for all the words to sink in. I viewed my parents anxiously. My mother and father were staring into the fire deep in thought. Finally father broke the silence and stood up and hugged me. His head reached my neck, though his embrace tight. Letting go, I noticed tears in his eyes. Wiping them away he smiled at me affectionately.  
  
"Look at her, all grown up. my wonderful daughter. of course you can go." He said between sobs. "Avaryen. why?... will you come back?" my mother said. her eyes were hollow, tears did not pour down her face, she was an elf. and tears would only come in loss. loss of a life. "I will come back mother. do not worry." I shall bring you back many things, and you too father. I am not leaving forever. Do not worry." I said re assuring them. "Do I have the right to know when you might be leaving?" Father said softly, now holding onto mother's hand. "Tomorrow, father. after a lovely breakfast made by mother." I said, making it seem all positive. Smiling at the remark, mother came over and hugged me to. She whispered to me in Elvish, words of comfort and grace. She let go and turned around. "While you're here Avaryen, you must finish you chores." She said disappearing into her and father's bedroom. I smiled at my mother, strong she was; in heart and soul she gave me strength and my father gave me happiness. Walking and skipping at the same time, I went outside to finish drying the clothes and trimming the grass. I waited tomorrow with anxiety. 


	3. A last breakfast

A glow filled up my room in the morning. A bright day, hope filled the air. The smell of eggs and cake filled up the house. My mother was already awake, fixing me my leaving breakfast. She sang happy songs, and filled the house with her high spirits.  
  
'Follow me everything is alright I'll be the one to tuck you in at night And if you Want to leave I can guarantee You won't find anybody else like me  
  
I'm not worried bout the ring you wear Because as long as no one knows than nobody can care You're feeling guilty and I'm well aware But you don't look ashamed, I'm not scared I'm singing.'  
  
"Good Morning" I said happily. I was already dressed in my traveling gear. A dark Green skirt, with a white shirt. And top of that my dark red cloak for the rains. "Packed already?" she asked happily. Smiling I nodded sitting on the wooden chair. "Is father still sleeping?" I asked munching my bread at the same time. "No. he's out hitching Berry." Mother replied, she put some scrambled eggs on my plate and poured apple juice into my cup. Sipping the juice and swallowing the eggs I slowly filled my self up with a delicious breakfast. The door opened and father came in looking a bit tired. "That berry doesn't listen to anyone except you Avaryen!" he said frustrated. Mother and I burst out laughing at how hopeless father looked. He plumped himself down on his favorite couch and sipped his tea quietly. I munched down the last of my bread and slurped the last of my juice. Smacking my lips in delight I stood up. "I guess you better go then." Mother said softly. I rushed towards her and gave her a final hug. Letting go I hugged father too. Slinging my bag over my shoulders, I gave one last look at the hole before turning around. "This place is beautiful, don't worry. I will be back." I said cheerfully. Jumping on the saddle, I let out a happy sigh. I slowly made my way out of Hobbiton. My new life was merely a few hours away. I broke into a gallop and rode through the fields and farms of the Shire. 


	4. Bree

A/N: Thanks for the review Writer from Rivendale! Disclaimer: I own Avaryen, her horse berry and the pub and the guy she talks to!! I OWN SOMETHING!!! Hahaha.. I don't want to own Bree. kk.. here we go. (sorry bout the short chapter) ************************************************************************ A strong stench of ale and filth hit me as I neared the new gates of Bree. "Name and Purpose Missus" A hoarse voice questioned "Avaryen of the Shire, visiting. Sir" "All right. c'mon in!" Turning a creaky bolt he waved his hand inside in an odd welcoming behaviour. I patted Berry's head to move on.  
  
'Bree being the chief village of Bree land, a small inhabited region, like an island in the empty lands round about.' Just as Mr. Bagginses book described it as. Though his description of the people differed, Brown haired, broad shoulders; yes. friendly looking. no. A dismal darkness hung in the air. Men and women lay on the ground, drunk. Their clothes torn and had an odious stench. Dirt dripped from signs and window panes. I felt as if I had entered a neglected graveyard. I urged an opposing Berry to move on.  
  
THE WHITE HORSE  
A Stable and a Room  
With pub + pints  
  
I trotted to the back of the inn and tied Berry to one of then poles. Walking back to the front and pushed open the doors. An empty place. rather strange, all the other inns were filled with ugly drunkards and swine's. The wood under my feet creaked as I stepped over to a high table. My head barely reached the top of the table. I cleared my throat hoping to get some attention. Nothing. "AhEM!" I tried again, louder. "Who's there!?" A startled voice relied "I would like to stay for the night." I replied, unsure of who I was talking to. A large figure stepped into the light. A Bree- man by the looks of it. Brown haired big shouldered, he had a 'un-admirable' appearance too, though much better than the rest of the folk here! Wearing a white shirt that was tight around his big stomach, stained washed out pants; he approached me with a curious look. I took out 3 gold coins from my bag and held it out. "How much will it be?" "Those 3 gold coins will do missus. heheh" He took the coins from my hand and walked over to the table behind me. He bend down and took out a sign board; 'OCCUPIED'. "Just so the others know missus." Snatching the signboard off him I waited for him to show me the room. After a few awkward seconds. "Well. where is my room?" "Oh yes! Third door on the left, second floor missus" He said gesturing to the stairs "Thank you." I said about to move "Have you a horse missus?" "I already hitched him up at the back." I said moving up the stairs.  
  
I heard him shaking the gold coins in his fist murmuring about more pints. Shaking my head in pity I opened the door to my room. 


End file.
